I've Found Happiness
by haapinky
Summary: After three years, the infamous Hayama Akito is finally returning to Japan. Follow the misadventures of Sana, Akito, Rei, and the rest of the gang as they reunite, fight, and, finally, find their own happpiness. rated T to be safe.
1. Snow!

disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha, or anything related. That all belongs to the talented Miho Obana.

note: This is only my second fanfiction that is based on an anime. So I would apperciate it if everyone was nice, and offered **constructive **critisizm (if I spelled that incorretly, forgive me.), rather than just being bluntly rude. Please enjoy, and leave a comment if you can. Thank you very much for reading!

Chapter 1

"Snow! Snow!" Sana Kurata ran through the long hallway of her mansion, flapping her arms wildly, like a chicken who is trying desprately to fly. "It's snowing everyone! YIPPIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The door belonging to her mother, Misako, flung open. She stuck her head out, Maro, her chipmunk clinging to her oddly styled hair. "Kurata rule number three, if you're going to get all excited, do it in your own room!"

Sana stopped in mid-step, "Mom! Did you see all of that snow?" she exclaimed in her usual perky voice.

"Sana, it just started snowing ten minutes ago, there isn't much snow on the ground yet." Misako hated to burst her only daughter's bubble, but it was imperitave that she make her deadline for her new book, My Daughter and I, 2, a follow up to her last book about Sana, and herself. That book had caused so much controversy, and yet, it had helped them locate Sana's biological mother. Of course, this book wouldn't cause as many problems, it was simply about Sana and Misako.

"Don't you worry, Mom! It'll cover the whole ground!" She struck a theatric pose, "Oh, I love the snow!" Misako watched Sana flitter down the hallway, and for a moment, regretted putting Sana into a theatre group.

Sana skipped happily into the living room, and found Rei Sagami, her manager, sitting on the couch. He looked rather busy, with something resemblng a schedule laying across his lap. Her loud persence made him look up, "Oh hello Sana, just looking over your work schedule."

Sana wrinkled her nose comically, "Not now, Rei! Look at that snow! Isn't it great!" She plucked the papers off Rei's lap and danced around the room. "I'm a beautiful dancing snowflake!" She sang in a high pitched voice, and knocked over a table.

Behind Rei's sunglasses Sana could see that Rei was cringing, though she could not figure out if it was because of her voice, or his now empty lap or could it possibly be that her antics were destroying the lving room...? He stood up, and in one swift motion, took the papers from Sana, stood the talbe upright, and sat back down. "You know, Sana, after winter break, you have work again." He stated, matter of factly. Sana stopped dancing, and stood still, arms akimbo.

Then, sticking her tongue out, Sana plopped next to Rei on the couch. "I know, but you need to relax Rei! Break starts soon! Forget about work!"

"I'm trying to be a good manager here." He shuffled the papers and placed them back inside a white folder. It was tough to be a mamanger of such a big star, espicailly because she was, well, a _slightly_ eccentric star. "I've also been meaning to ask you, do you want to be in Miko Ono's new movie?" Sana looked at him in an odd way. "I already checked, he's not _actually _using dynamite." Rei added quickly, waving his hand in front of his face. He still didn't trust that Ono, he was just too sketchy.

"I don't know..." Sana looked spacey, well, she always looked like that when she was thinking too hard.

"Naozumi's also been asked to be in it," Rei said, hoping to persuade her. He didn't like the director, but this movie would give Sana more publicity, and the pay was also very nice. "He's accepted a part as one of the lead roles."

"Nao...?" Sana's friend Naozumi Kamura was also a child actor, they had both perviously starred in another film by the infamous Miko Ono, Mansion of Water, which had won an award for best movie. "I don't know, Rei, I'll have to think about is. Is that okay?"

Rei nodded enthusiastically, at least she hadn't refused. "That would be fine. There's going to be a meeting for the movie in a week, so you have a week to decide." Last time, it had taken a great deal or persuasion for Sana to finally accept the role. But the movie had turned out a huge sucess, even if it _was _at Sana's expense. Rei was going to make sure that this time, Sana would not be put in any danger, at all. After Sana was almost engulfed in the flames of a buring building, he had been very careful about what jobs she would be taking.

"Oh!" Sana said loudly, making Rei jump. "I forgot to tell you, Akito called three weeks ago and said that he and his family would be moving back to Japan! Isn't that great!" She bounced up and down on the couch, in pure child-like delight.

"You _forgot_? It was three weeks ago." Rei commented, but wasn't sure that Sana could hear him, she was being all sparkly. "When exactly is he comming?"

Sana blinked, once, twice, and rubbed her right eye. "Oh, um, he said he would be comming back...December 23!" Sana's eyes then shot open when she remembered the date, "That's in two days!"

"TWO DAYS?" Rei shouted, slapping his forehead. "Sana!" She was so forgetful, it was almost distressing at times. He supposed that she would be even worse now, that Akito would be comming back, she would be sparkly twenty four seven. How much more of that could he take?

"Oh, yeah, and I said that you could pick them up at the airport." Sana added so fast that Rei could barely understand. Maybe if she said it quickly, he wouldn't be as mad.

"WHAT?" No luck.

"Sorry, Rei." She smiled a cheesy smile, Rei could never stay mad at her. "Could you pleeeeease pick them up? Please?"

Rei's annoyed expression melted into a small smile. "Sure, Sana. I will." He could never go againt her wishes, as he saw it, he owed his life to Sana. She _had _saved him from being homeless. Sana had a heart of gold, even when she was little, despite all of the adversity, and that was hard to find these days.

"Yay!" Sana sprung to her feet and embraced Rei in a bone crushing hug. "You're the best!" She did a theatre step and then proceeded to run out of the room. Akito's name alone made her heart thump in her chest. She had been waiting to see him for such a long time, three years. Talking on the phone wasn't enough for her, her very soul burned to see him, he was her sole reason for life. Was Akito's arm better? How was his katare? Was his family getting along better? How much did he change? So many questions raced through her mind she almost couldn't take the anticipation. This would be the best winter break of her life, and Sana was going to plan the best "We-got-so-much-to-celebrate party" there ever was.


	2. Would you Like an Apple?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kodomo no Omocha, and more than likely I never will. XD

note: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school is always overwhelming for me the first few weeks. Now that that's settled, I'll be able to write more often, well, hopefully. Oh, and also, remember, I'm using wordpad, so I have no spellcheck. Which means, if a word is misspelled, it's not intentional. And once again, enjoy, and comment if you can!

Chapter 2

Natsumi's head rolled onto Akito's shoulder as the plane's altitude increased. Normally, he would have brushed her off with a rude comment, but today, he was in a particularly good mood. It wasn't every day that you return to your homeland after three years...and see Sana again. Laced with this indescribable excitement, Akito also felt a venemous prick of anxiousness upon his first thought of her...or was it guilt?

"Akito! Would you like an apple?" Akito's inner monolouge was interrupted by his moustashed father. He leaned over across the narrow isle waving a deep red apple in his son's face. "It's nice and ripe!"

Akito snorted and replied, "Where'd you get that?" The flight attendants weren't giving out apples, were they?

"I packed it," His father stated in a proud way, "One for you, one for me, and one for Natsumi." He gestured to a slightly drooling Natsumi with a half-smile. When had his father gone mad? Better stop thinking about that, he had seen the American movie _Airplane_. Note to self, do not eat the fish.

The plane hit a patch of wind, and the passengers were jolted foward. A stuffy sounding voice aired over the intercom, "Uh, sorry everyone, but, uh, there is a storm on the way, so we may be experiencing more rough patches like this. I assure you, there is, er, nothing to worry about. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight."

Akito inhaled sharply, "Have an apple Akito, it will make things all better." His dad smiled and tossed the small apple from one hand to the other. In mid-air Akito grabbed the apple and threw it down the isle, it landed with a _thunk! _somewhere, but evidently did not maim anyone. "Akito!" His father scolded loudly, waking Natsumi up.

She wiped a spot of drool from her face, looking puzzled. "What's the matter, dad?"

There was no answer, a baby cried, carts were being pushed between the seats, people chattered. "You should have brought sushi instead." Akito said bluntly, crossing his arms. His father made an odd face and then began to read the newspaper.

His brown haired sister stared at him blankly for a moment, "I don't want to understand what just happened there."

Akito stared out the window, every minute was like an hour. Time had never gone slower, and being trapped on a plane with his apple obsessed father, and criticizing sister was just the icing on the cake, or in his case, the wasabi on the sushi. _Sushi_, how long had it been since he had actually had sushi in Japan? He could eat it with chopsticks now, rather than his hands, which proved to be a problem, becasue some convience store sushi already came with soy sauce on it.

Another jolt snapped him back to his sushi-less reality. And the loudspeaker sounded through the plane again. "Uh, we are now landing in Narita Natoinal Airport in Tokyo, Japan. So, uh, thank you for flying with us, and, uh, we hope you'll chose us for again. Have a nice day."

"How _did _that man keep his job?" Akito scratched his head and looked out the window once more before the plane's huge wheels skidded to a stop on the sleek, black, runway. A short, bald man waved brightly coloured flags to guide the plane below them. He looked like their elemantary school principal, or their middle school teacher for that matter.

Akito's father collected their bags from the overhead carrier, dropping Natsumi's by mistake, it was lucky she didn't notice. As they walked off the plane a stewardess waved goodbye, a freakishly wide smile plastered across her rosy pink face. Akito didn't wave back, there was something wrong with her.

The terminal was bustling with people, old men in blck business suits and tacky ties with breifcases, frazzled mothers with hollering children yanking tirelessly on their arms, and, sunglasses. It was sunglasses, Sana's manager, he was standing upright holding a neatly printed sign reading "Hayama". Where was Sana? In the car?

"Akito!" Sunglasses called to him. He took a deep breath and hitcked his back into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Dad," He got his father's attention, "It's Rei, over there." He motioned towards sunglasses with his right hand.

"Oh, so it is." HIs father smiled at his two children. "Let's go." He took Natsumi's bag for her and walked weightlessly to where Rei was standing, a noticible spring in his step. Talk about being happy.

Now that Akito thought about it, he really was happy to be back in Japan as well. America was full of new exciting things, and every day was a new adventure. He made new friends, learned english, and even won a youth karate tournament, but it wasn't the same. America didn't have Sana, or Tsuyoshi, or Fuka, or Aya. The thought of seeing his friends again made the back of his neck prickle with anticipation. Had they changed since he last saw them when he came to visit for a day? Was Tsuyoshi still with Aya? And what about Fuka, and that Yuta kid, had she finally called him?

"Akito, you sure have grown." Rei said to him, speaking effortless Japanese. He still remembered Japanese, right?

"What did you think I was gonna do, _shrink_?" Akito retorted, dropping his bag on the cart with a heavy thump.

Sunglasses' face fell, and it seemed that his left eyes was beginning to twitch. "That kid really _irks_ me." Rei muttered through clenched teeth.

"What'd you say?" Natsumi said happily, unaware of the rising tension between her brother and Rei.

"Oh," Rei assumed his cool composure, "I said that I already picked up your luggage, so we're all ready to go. I parked the car outside."

"Thank you, Rei." Akito's father bowed his head ever so slightly. And they both smiled.

"Oh, Akito, I almost forgot to tell you," Rei said, readying himself to push the cart, heavily laden with boxes and suitcases. "Sana had a last minute photo shoot, so she'll be comming over to see you when she's finished. She said she can't wait to see the inside of your house again."

Akito's father chuckled, "I'm not," His moustache bristled as he laughed, "It will probably be coated with layers of dust!"

Akito nodded and turned on his heels to face the door, warm sunlight dappled the nubby green airport rug and bathed his normally solemn figure in light. This was going to be a very interesting day, very interesting indeed.


	3. Snails and Stress

Disclaimer – I still don't own Kodomo no Omocha, or any related materials. The rights belong to Miss Obana.

Note – hi everyone! I'm back, with a new pen name. for those who have forgotten, I used to be "pink ribbon". I'm sorry for the long pause, and I hope people who enjoyed the first two chapters will also enjoy this one. I really will try to update more. You can send me reminders if you want. D Bye bye!

Chapter Three

Have you ever noticed that when you really don't want to be somewhere, time seems to slick by slower than a geriatric snail? The hands on the clock seemed as though they had simply decided to stop ticking by the minutes. Sana sighed impatiently, reaching down monetarily to scratch her heel from inside her shoe, as the camera man reloaded the camera.

Hearing her loud groans, the camera man (his name was "Ken" according to his nametag), assured her nervously that this would definitely be the last reel for today. "Tobana is so happy you agreed to this on such short notice," Ken grinned thinly, referring to the teen magazine she was posing for. They had already done an interview with her earlier in the week. Her friend, Naozumi, had also done one. They were both recently involved in a television aired movie that did fairly well. But other than that, they had not really talked personally. After Akito had moved away, it felt as though Nao had moved away as well.

"_Akito would be happy to know that,_" Sana thought ruefully, those two had never really tied up the loose ends before Akito left three years. "_He makes me so angry sometimes! Nao is such a nice person!_" She felt her face flushing with invisible anger, and she twisted her mouth into a strange pucker of displeasure. "_He better not be a total jerk!_" Sana wrung her clammy hands together, and at that moment, something dawned on her. "_What if he's not the same person he used to be? What's if he's really mean?_" Beads of sweat were forming slowly, but surely on her brow, they would ruin her bangs terribly.

What would she do if they finally met and they no longer had anything in common? The possibilities of disappointment and displeasure were absolutely endless. "_No! Wait! I need to be loyal to Akito!_" Sana wiped her brow with the back of her pale skinned hand with a purposeful air. "_Because it would be really stupid if I hated him for no reason!_" And suddenly, she burst out into an oddly timed belly laugh, scaring the very life out of poor Ken.

"Uh, Sana," His voice wavered pathetically, "If you're just about done with your inner monologue, we can get this wrapped up…" He pressed a few different colored buttons on the camera, and got into a readying position. "Say cheese!"

"Natto." Sana replied listlessly, before being dazed by a blinding, white light.

I'm sorry to make this chapter so short, but I just wanted to post so everyone will know I'm still alive! XD I'll try to write up a new chapter soon; please review if you have the chance. Also, any suggestions would really be appreciated.


	4. Forming Crowds

Disclaimer – Noooo, I don't own Kodomo no Omocha.

Note - Hello again, thanks for reading this far! D This chapter will be longer, I promise. Please enjoy!

Chapter Four

Once outside the photographer's studio, Sana took in a long whiff of the warm air. It was a pleasant change of pace from the air conditioner, which was blasting in that spacious room. The goose bumps were just melting away as she dug through her messenger bag to find her cell phone. Her mother and Rei had purchased it last year, making Sana promise to not run up the phone bill on a daily basis. She had always saved her phone binges for calling Akito, which wasn't all that often.

It was true, after those first months of missing each other, they had really stopped talking. But secretly, Sana always felt connected to Akito, even though he was half way around the globe. Every night before going to bed Sana took one last wistful glance at the smoldering stars and glowing moon, and wondered if maybe Akito felt the same. Her mother had always warned her in, _in the nicest way possible_, that it was risky to put him on such a pedestal. Because she was only increasing the chance of being disappointed. And even though she obediently nodded, inside she still cared for him, and yearned to see his face or hear his voice in person.

The swinging charms on her silver phone made tinkling noises as she flipped the print club sticker plastered top open like a pro. Pressing the one button on her phone emitted a small "beep", and a dialing sound followed. The screen read, "Calling Rei Cell", and Sana counted four rings before Rei actually picked up. "Rei!" She exclaimed, wildly wondering why on _today_, of all days, everyone decided to do everything in such a painfully slow fashion.

"Sana, are you through with the shoot?" A loud roaring noise in the background nearly drowned out his deep voice. Had he already picked up the Hayamas?

"Yes, I'm finished! Did you already pick up Akito?" She practically screamed into the mouthpiece, her anxiousness was amplifying every word. Not waiting for him to answer, she added "Did you? Did you? Did you?"

A stifled sigh was heard and something that sounded like a groan before Rei answered again, "Yes, they're in the car right now, I -"

"We would be at our house right now," A loud, annoyed sounding voice cut the rest of Rei's sentence off, "If _sunglasses_ would step on the gas."

Sunglasses? Sana's heart skipped a beat, that tone was unmistakable. It was Akito – and _big surprise_, America had not stripped him of any sarcastic instincts whatsoever. She almost couldn't believe her mind, Akito was actually here in Japan, and was in her actual car, actually! "Rei! Is that Akito!" She gasped between spasms of what felt like truckloads of adrenaline.

"_Yes_," Was his irritable reply, "Sana, I'll be by to pick you up in a second." He drew a deep breath, in and out. "I'm on the parkway, so I need to hang up the phone now, okay?" He asked slowly, trying to conceal how positively tiring he found this whole ordeal. He would have liked nothing more than to wring that Akito's neck then and there. But federal laws prevented it, of course. He felt perspiration forming on his face. Why must Sana cause him so much stress?

"Re-!" The phone suddenly cut off, and a consistent humming buzz at the other end indicated that her manager had indeed hung up on her. "What is this world ending to?" She screamed with no apparent restraint, flailing her arms and nearly smacking a small boy in the face. A crowd was beginning to form around her.

"Is that Kurata Sana from T.V.?" A girl wearing a red and navy sailor suit whispered to her similarly clad friend. The sheer pink lip gloss smeared across her lips sparkled as it caught the afternoon sun.

"Yeah! Look, she's saying expressions wrong, just like on television!" They both giggled behind politely placed hands. And as usual, Sana took no special notice of her newly formed crowd of onlookers.

She paced back and forth, failing to realize that at least thirty people were also following her with their glances. But the chatter around her did nothing but stoke her already blazing fire, and she paced faster and faster. And just as a brave boy reached out to Sana with a notebook and a pen, an earsplitting screech and the honk of a horn made him drop his things with a seemingly over exaggerated jolt. Sana also turned her head towards the noise.

Rei rolled down the window and stuck his head out, "Sana, come on!"

Sana steadied her breathing, clutched her phone tight, and prepared herself for anything that might happen.


	5. Epiphany

1Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kodomo no Omocha, Miss Obana does. )

Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but sometimes I find myself faced with a huge case of writer's block and all of my ideas dry up. He heh. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter after an extended pause! Oh, I also modified a few minor things in the previous chapters to go along with my newly formulated plot. I hope no one minds. )

Chapter 5

Sana extended an unsteady hand, whether she was trembling from fear or excitement she wasn't quite sure. Though her mixed emotions were impairing her general motor skills, Sana prepared to open the car door with definite purpose. Of course the overall effect was ruined when the door flung open and struck a lingering Sana square in the forehead, making a odd and slightly hollow noise.

"Come in already, stupid." A nonchalant voice demanded, obviously aware that the heavy metal door just gave poor Sana a critical crack to the head. "Sana...?" Akito slowly extricated himself from the limo's leather interior, streching his long legs in the process. He looked around momentarily and found Sana sitting on the ground rubbing a large red patch on her pale forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Noth-" She began, grabbing the hand he offered and hoisted herself up from the warm cement. But as soon as her eyes met his, Sana found herself at a deft loss for words. She allowed herself to stare shamelessly at Aikto's face, studying his features. No prominent changes were apparent, except for the once sharp, gaunt quality of Akito's face had matured slightly, rounding out in an attractive way. His chestnut brown hair still flopped across his brow in the same effortlessly cool manor, and he was still tall and lanky, much taller than herself.

"What are you doing, Sana?" He questioned, raising an amused left eyebrow and letting go of her hand. "Let's go." Sana's hand swung embarrassingly at her side.

Sana felt her face flush a burning red as she followed Akito back into the cooled car. Sliding her bottom across the smooth seats next to Akito, self conscious from suddenly being so close to him. "Hi, Sana!" Akito's father gleefully exclaimed. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" His dark moustache bristled excitedly.

"Hi Akito's dad!" Sana returned his upbeat greeting with a broad grin, "It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

As Akito's father rambled on in his usual roundabout way, Sana left her mind free to wander. This was all happening so fast, it felt so surreal in an almost disturbing fashion. Why was this not happening as Sana had imagined? Why did she and Akito not reunite tearfully and fall lovingly into each other's arms? She had expected a wonderfully emotional embrace, perhaps and a romantic dialog of some sort. Inside, she felt metaphorically crushed, but her facial expressions and exterior actions did not reflect her distress in the slightest as she chatted happily.

Sitting next to an unresponsive Akito the entire length of the car ride proved to be an awkward experience. Especially when the car took a ironic series of sharp turns and she found herself practically sitting on his lap. Every time their arms accidently brushed, Sana felt a shower of tingling sparks somewhere in her lower stomach. Faintly, she wondered if Akito still felt she same fire inside she did. He seemed strangely uncaring, and a terrible feeling of nausea overcame her. What if Akito didn't want her in the same way he did three years ago, when they first started going out?

"Bye, thank you for the ride!" Aikto's father waved exuberantly from his long lost front stoop, surrounded by haphazardly strewn suitcases. It was astounding how he was still bursting with energy despite the over thirteen hour flight and the forty five minute car ride.

"Yes, thanks!" Natsumi smiled warily, waving slightly. Her light brown curls had wilted in the humidity and she looked desperate in need of a bath and a good night's sleep in a real bed.

Akito stood a shot length in front of them, and motioned a good bye with his better hand, his left hand. On the car ride over, Akito's father had explained for an uncomfortably silent Akito that though his right hand had been healed to the best of medical ability, he was still in need of extensive physical therapy and it was recommended that he not move his arm unless absolutely necessary.

Sana pressed her face against the tinted window and mustered a clearly forced smile, seeing them off. As Rei drove away, she continued to stare in the direction of the Hayama house, though she could no longer see them and was sure that they were no longer standing outside in the sweltering heat.

Then, an epiphany dawned upon her and she realized why this horrible feeling had been gnawing so persistently at her insides. What if Akito met someone else? A tall, beautiful American girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, just like on television? What if he no longer cared about her? She had invested so much hope into picking up their relationship as soon as he returned to Japan, that if an unwelcome factor was introduced to Sana's already carefully planned equation and they could not be together...she did not know where she would find herself when the aftermath of her devastation set in.

She let the thick glass of the window support her head completely and felt a fat, satly tear slip down her cheek. One, then another, and another, until she was quietly sobbing and feeling entirely lost and alone for the first time in her life.


	6. A Curious Message

Disclaimer: I still dooon't own Kodocha

Disclaimer: I still dooon't own Kodocha. :)

Notes: Hi, everyone. Sorry for not updating in such a long time, and such a short chapter, too! :P I've been really busy lately. I was in Germany for three weeks, and now I have exams coming up. Like always, I'll try to post more. Please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6

Opening the front door, the Hayama family was met with empty rooms and dust bunnies; a mere shell of the modern home it had once been. Feeling nostalgic, Natsumi wandered aimlessly into the center of the living room, running her hand over the polished wooden table they had been too lazy to cover properly before taking their leave. In the center of the bare floor, littered with an odd collection of dust and random papers, she tilted her head upwards towards the ceiling. The afternoon sun pushed its way through the mottled skylight which was in desperate need of a good washing.

"What a dump." Akito muttered, plopping onto the couch, causing it to emit a large puff of grime. "This sucks." He added, waving his good arm to clear the area in front of him of the grit lousy air.

Natsumi made a loud clucking noise, as if to scold Akito's lack of sentimental feelings. "We'll have it cleaned up in no time." Akito's father tittered blissfully, diffusing the situation. "We can go out for sushi tonight! How would you like that, Akito?" Acknowledging his only son's food of choice; not only was it delicious, but it was easily eaten with one hand.

Akito shrugged indifferently, "I don't hate it."

"Hey, there's a message on the answering machine." Natsumi's voice wafted from the hallway, where it their ancient phone was located.

"Seems like it's still in _operating _condition!" Akito's father called back merrily, winking at Akito, who returned his friendly gesture with a deadpan glare. "Get it?" He jested further, hoping to elicit some sort of smile from his stony expression.

"Not really." Akito replied, adjusting a strap on his sling, turning away from his father and ultimately ending a strangely awkward situation. It wasn't that the two didn't get along; it was more of a general difference in personality.

"It's a message for you, Akito." Natsumi said, loping to rejoin their family in their barren den. "I didn't listen to the whole thing, but I saved it for you." She offered airily, not quite yet on overly friendly terms with her only sibling. "It seems like it's from a month ago, when we were still in America."

Akito shrugged, trudging into the hallway where the phone was situated. Dust billowed around his feet as he dragged his slippers across the floor. He pressed the blinking red button and leaned against the wall, "Hi, Akito," A voice came, which he barely recognized as Fuka Matsui's, "It's Fuka. I know you're still in America 'n all," She continued in her Osakan accent, "But I have something I really want to say. Hopefully by the time you're home I'll have the courage to tell ya again in person."

Akito scratched his head, wondering what in the world she could possibly be talking about. "I know you got a thing goin' on with Sana 'n all, but after you left, well I thought about things and I realized that I still have feelings for ya." Akito raised his eyebrows dubiously, "I know it's crazy. But that's how I feel."

Fuka was right, she was being absolutely crazy. She and Sana were best friends. "I'll talk to ya later, Akito." She ended her confession rather unceremoniously, possibly regretting what she had just said.

Akito turned on his heels and began ascending the stairs to his room, thinking that his first night back in Japan had been oddly eventfully indeed.

Note: 

Fuka's accent – I know, it's actually called "Kansai-ben", but I thought it would be more easily understood if I just referenced Osaka instead – a city most people know, rather than the region it's in.


	7. Author's Note

Hello readers!

It's been almost a year since my last chapter, and I must regretfully admit that I don't really have plans to continue with this story. I haven't read Kodocha in years, and I never had much of an outline for a plot in the first place; so I don't have much of a feel for the overall theme anymore. It's somewhat embarrassing to go back and read chapters that I wrote over two years ago and additionally difficult to continue with a similar writing style.

But I would like to thank you all sincerely for reading my work – despite that the update process was excessively slow. I truly appreciate all of your reviews and suggestions and am very grateful that you took the time to read and comment.

Ashlee

Also, I have been in the process of writing an Ouran High School Host Club story featuring an OC – as I've never created one before. So if anyone is interested I may be posting a chapter or two in the near future. Thanks again!


End file.
